


Decisions, Decisions

by Synnerxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Taylor agonizes over her breakfast options.





	Decisions, Decisions

Taylor eyed the contents of the fridge. There was so many choices. Okay, there were really only two that she was considering, but whatever. Her current decision was a delicate one. Should she eat breakfast tacos or waffles? She sighed and poured herself a glass of milk, stirring in some chocolate syrup.

Michelle wandered in and poured herself a cup of cold coffee, added milk, sugar, and vanilla flavoring to it and glanced over at her sister, poking her lightly in the side. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to decide if I want waffles or breakfast tacos for breakfast.” Taylor explained, sipping at her milk.

“Okay then.” Michelle grabbed her poptart box off the counter and opened it. She put two of the pastries into the toaster and leaned back against the counter and waited for them to be done.

Taylor went back to carefully considering her options. Waffles or breakfast tacos? It was a very important subject.

“Why don't you just make both?” Michelle suggested, pulling her own breakfast out of the toaster and picking up her coffee. She walked out of the kitchen and back into her room.

Taylor smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. “Why didn't I think of that?”


End file.
